Haunted House
by Kelslyn
Summary: Johnlock John, Sherlock, Sarah and Harry are going to a haunted house. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Looking back I realized I referred to Harry as Henry, sorry about that


A/N I wrote this from a prompt Kels gave me during school. I originally wasn't going to produce it but she thought it was good. If you want me to write a story for you too PM me a coupling and a single word you want incorporated into the story. HAPPY HALLOWEEN :D (even though it's not Halloween…)-Lyn

Prompt-Johnlock-Haunted house

"I don't know how you managed to convince me to do this." John grumbled unhappily as he shuffled his feet slightly to warm up in the brisk October air. He glared up at the haunted house as another scream emitted from it as if the sheer hate behind his gaze could silence the offending voice.

"_I _didn't convince you. Your boyfriend did." Harry replied with a smirk.

"He is _not _my boyfriend." John protested. Sarah glanced at Sherlock and saw a small smirk on his face, one that no one else saw. While it was true that Sherlock had convinced John to come it was only because Harry had pestered him endlessly. But Sarah knew that he wasn't smirking about that.

"Fine, fine, fine. Just explain this thing one more time." John growled. Harry grinned, knowing she had won.

"Okay. You go in two at a time and somewhere along the lines you get separated. You have to go through special check points, tests of courage if you will, and get three different cards from three different points and find your partner before you can leave."

"And I suppose you and Sarah will go in together and Sherli-" He stopped himself before uttering his pet name for Sherlock and his cheeks reddened slightly. Sarah and Sherlock both noticed but Harry remained oblivious. "-_Sherlock _and I will go in together?"

"Of course." Harry said with a devilish grin.

Sarah looked up at Sherlock and tucked a lock of blonde hair that had escaped back up into her pink and white stripped beanie.

"How much longer do you think she'll be teasing him?" Sarah mused.

"Quite a while most likely. But I can't blame her. The blush he gets when he's embarrassed is extremely cute." Sherlock answered with a small smile. Sarah smiled as well and they waited patiently for their turns.

It ended up working out so that John and Sherlock went in first. They walked down a hall with moving pictures and motion activated sound effects. Sherlock trailed behind slightly, looking at all the details to find the quickest route out. He already knew where most of the 'special check points' were even though he had only been in the one hall and he knew where the exit was as well. John checked around every corner and paused whenever he heard something suspicious, all the while muttering darkly about how Harry knew that he hated being startled. Curiously he never blamed Sherlock, the person that actually convinced him to go to the haunted house in the first place. John stepped into a room with an open door and turned to tell Sherlock there wasn't anything there when the door slammed shut.

"Sherlock!" John shouted, pounding on the door.

"I'm fine John, just keep moving. This is where we separate. Gather the passes and we'll find each other again alright?" John smashed his fist against the door one last time, causing it to shudder loudly before letting his fist fall to his side in defeat.

"Fine. Just hurry up okay?"

"Are you afraid?" Sherlock tried to make his voice sound incredulous even though he already knew the answer.

"Haunted houses….. bring back memories." He mumbled, which was barely decipherable being muffled by the door as well. Sherlock pressed a hand to the door and sighed.

"Yhea, I know. Just hurry up so we can get through this." The detective said. He waited until he heard John move away from the door before looking around and heading toward where he knew the nearest check point would be.

John had two of the required three passes and he had just found a door he was sure was the last check point he needed. He pulled the metal door to the side and stepped in. He saw what it was and immediately turned around to leave but the door closed behind him and he heard a lock bolt slide into place. He hit the door with a clenched fist.

"Damn." He hissed before turning back around to face the almost exact replica of a military bunker. He flinched as the fake bunker shook with a 'bomb blast'. John looked up at the ceiling involuntarily, looking for a breach. Gun fire sounded and John dropped to the ground and rolled under metal table, seeking the meager shelter it provided. He closed his eyes as another bomb landed and when he opened his eyes again he saw his comrades, the rest of his platoon. They were all dead. Their arms or legs were blown off, entrails torn from their bodies. In some cases their flesh had bubbled up or been rendered from their bones from radiation. Their blood was splattered on the walls and pooled on the floor. With the next bomb the blood rippled and sloshed against their pale bodies.

Sherlock's head snapped up as he heard a scream. John's scream. He turned and sprinted toward its orientation and stopped in front of a metal door just as it slid open. There was a bright pink card sticking out of the side of the door frame but Sherlock strode past it as he went in. He saw John sitting in the corner of the fake bunker. He was shaking and rocking slightly.

"Sergeant Lillian Hendricks, killed in action. Sergeant Connor Jacobs, killed in action. Private James Thomson, killed in action." John was muttering, listing all his previous platoon members and their deaths.

"Shit." Sherlock murmured. He bent over and scooped up his blogger. He stood straight and turned around to leave. On his way out of the bunker he grabbed the pink card that had cost John his temporary sanity.

Sherlock walked out with John in his arms and saw Sarah and Henry leaning against the wall outside.

"It's about time." Henry said. Then she saw John and grinned. "Couldn't take it huh?" Sherlock glared at her and said,

"You knew about the bunker."

"Maybe."

"Don't you ever put my boyfriend in this position again."

"Excuse me? He said you two weren't dating." Sherlock rolled his eyes and kissed his shaking boyfriend straight on the mouth, long and hard. Then he turned his back on the smiling Sarah and the shocked Henry and walked to the car he and John shared. He was done with them for the day.


End file.
